


Enjoy the show

by scarlettmyst



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, FNAF, Undertale (Video Game), jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmyst/pseuds/scarlettmyst
Summary: Jack's taken over by Anti and needs his old friends help..... and some new ones.





	1. His beginning

"He can escape it.....can't he? "She questioned  
"No" The voice replied "He never could."

"Then what are we going to do?" She whispered  
"We can't just let it kill him!" Sky's voice was suddenly loud. Loud and angry.  
"I said HE couldn't escape it, not alone" her voice was just as annoyingly calm as always "Then what are we going to do!?" Sky begged  
"Free his Hyde" Baby sighed  
"What do you mean!? I'm tired of your cryptic messages!! My friends life is at stake!" The young girl roared, tears pricking her eyes threatening to spill.

Baby knew she wouldn't like it. But this was Jack's only hope, and as rude as Sky was being she knew she couldn't blame her. Jack meant so much to so many people no wonder she was a little angry.

" We are going to free Anti"  
"What?" Sky laughed "Wait your- your serious? That's mad! Your mad! You want to free the very thing threatening to kill us?"  
She sighed  
"Yes... yes I do" stated Baby  
"Even- even if we could" Sky started " It might not work! It could hurt- kill Jack!"  
"It worked for us"  
"That- that was different you wanted..."  
"Skyla" Baby said in an exasperated voice

At that moment a loud bang halted their conversation.  
"Anti" Sky yelped  
"Yup!" Laughed a booming voice  
"The one and only!"  
"He's found us! We have to g-"Baby began  
But it was too late Sky had already begun to charge at the man.

"Let. Him. Go!" Sky snarled  
"Who?" Sneered Anti  
"Don't play games with me!"  
"Oooo I'm so scared!"  
Sky's eyes changed from their usual blue to blood red. She launched herself at him.  
"Well that's one way to keep him distracted" Baby sighed again  
She ran up behind him  
"I hope this works"

Anti let out a blood curdling scream.

"Sky! Sky stop!" That voice, she recognized it.  
"J-Jack?"  
"Yeah. Yeah it's me. You won. You saved me,"  
"No I nearly attacked..." She mumbled  
" You stopped Anti!" Jack laughed  
Sky opened her eyes and dared to believe he was their. He was. Antisepticeye's dark hair had turned to Jack's lime and his glowing eyes had returned to their normal blue and were staring at her with concern.


	2. Their return

"S-so I? I mean Anti..... he..... he..." Jack began, puzzled  
"Yes" Baby said before Jack could continue  
"He attacked you? Felix? Mark? Nate? Mat? Everyone?"  
Jack looked away  
" I... I should have..... this is all my fault" He whispered  
Skyla walked over to him and sighed  
"This is NOT your fault Jack!"

Then, he heard it, a tiny, minute voice.  
Whispering to him.  
But, she heard it too, a malicious, disgusting voice  
"You can't get rid of us that easily"

A patch of darkness appeared on the wall.  
Baby jumped forwards and her face plates opened as if to jumpscare them, but the darkness just threw her lazily to the side.  
The horrid mass of dark mist began to change into the shape of something. One tall man with dark green hair and a glowing lime eye formed in front of the disgusted trio. As quickly as it had formed it disappeared into the darkness leaving only the ringing sound of laughter behind.  
 


	3. Control

Five days before: (from Jack's POV)

"Top of the-" A loud burst of static filled the air, drowning out Jack's voice for a moment  
"Well shit that's just wonderful!" He exclaimed "And now the games completely broken!"  
He was right, the screen had glitched out and was showing a black screen  
"This better not be you!" He growled to himself  
A faint laugh echoed through he room as Jack ducked under the table and began tampering with the computer.  
'Hehe, don't get to excited it wasn't even me this time" A voice giggled  
"Well if it wasn't you then who-" Yet again he was interrupted by a voice speaking over him, but this voice was different, softer, quieter  
"Don't be afraid..."  
"Now what?" He looked up at the monitor to see it had returned to the normal home screen.  
He sighed and began the recording again.

Jack knew something was off, ever since he began the game he felt something.... watching him, not the familiar feeling of Anti lingering in his mind. No. This was different. Walking out of the room, Jack began to feel rather light headed. He stumbled through the hallway and into the bathroom, his vision became blurred and the lights of the room hurt his eyes.  
"N-now what?" He breathed, weakly  
The usual sight of Anti staring at him from the other side of the mirror met him, but.... something was off even for Anti. The creatures green eye was glowing as usual, its long pointed fangs shone in the light and its dark green hair stood out to him.  
"Hehe not even your friends can save you now"  
"Don't you remember the last time you tried this? You always lose!" Jack spat at his reflection  
"Except I'm not alone this time Sean" The reflection laughed  
"I'll make the kids cry out please stop your scaring me!" Anti screamed happily  
"Please.. please stop" Jack begged, covering his ears "I can't help this awful energy!"  
"Goddamn right they should be scared of you! Your crazy! Talking to your reflection! Who is in control now?" Anti continued  
"NO!" He roared and punched the mirror, smashing it into a million glimmering pieces.  
"Don't give into him...." Whispered a faint voice


	4. The past

Five days ago: (from Skyla's POV)

"What are you waiting for?" She hissed  
Baby sighed and shut the screen off  
"There. That should hold him while we get out of here"  
Sky took control of their body and allowed herself to finally leave the room.

"Look, he's already started glitching out! We need to act before someone notices!" She whispered from the dark corner of the room they were hiding in  
"No" Baby thought in reply "We need to test the serum first"  
Skyla looked at the man as he got up from his place and began murmuring to himself. She followed him through the hallway, discreetly moving objects out of his way so he wouldn't trip over.  
"I wish he could see us!" She huffed  
"Once we get the serum working he will" Baby whispered to her. 

"Wait, whats he doing?" Skyla asked scaredly  
Jack had begun screaming into the mirror and furiously tearing at his hair.  
"No! No!" Skyla yelled trying to help  
Her ghostly hands went right through the green haired man as she attempted to stop him and she lept back in shock when he suddenly slammed his fist into the mirror. Breaking it into a million pieces.  
"Oh Jack"  
She knew he couldn't hear or see her but she still watched sadly as he backed into the wall and slid down it onto the floor, tears streaming down his face.  
"Quickly. We must test it now if Jack is to have any chance. Anti is growing stronger" Baby sighed  
Sky managed to tear herself away from the crying mess on the floor and walk out of the room. 

"Here we go" Sky whispered before pushing the needle into her arm,  
She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, writhing in agony. The pair felt the serum tear them apart and force them away from each other. Sky felt the pain grow worse as she began slipping in and out of consisnence.

She slowly opened her eyes and raised her hands to her face, they were no longer metel or robotic but human.  
"Baby?" She yelled  
A cold metallic hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and into darkness.  
"We did it!" Sky smiled " We can save him!"


	5. Say goodbye

One day before the first chapter:

Slumping back into his chair, Jack was exhausted, he had been fighting to keep control of his darker side all day. People were beginning to realize he was losing control too, just that morning Mark had called and asked him if he was OK.  
"Well there's still a while until I have to make the next video" He sighed  
Picking up his phone, he began scrolling through twitter. He had hundreds of messages from people asking what was wrong in response to a few creepy tweets he seemed to have posted a while ago. The minutes ticked by as he attempted to calm everyone and make them believe he was alright  
"I fucking hate lying to them" Jack whispered to himself  
A sudden loud ringing jolted him out of his thoughts and back into the matter at hand  
"Shit!" He exclaimed "I've gotta get that video recorded!"

A few minutes into the video Jack began feeling... ill. He tried to ignore it, putting it down to the pumpkins disgusting scent  
"Heh... the smell of this is making me feel unwell" He laughed  
"W-what the fuck?"  
A trickle of blood had begun to flow down his nose. He ran out of the room, attempting to stem the flow. The glitched version of him was sat there staring at the camera when he reentered the room  
"Leave me alone!" He yelled at him, automatically the figure vanished.  
He sat down and looked at the camera  
"Ok.... just got a random nosebleed in the middle of that" He said trying to forget the painful battle raging in his mind  
"I-I never get nosebleeds..." Jack continued "It seems to have stopped now though"  
He wiped his nose and looked at the tiny dribble of blood it left on his finger  
"Jesus.. what a fuckin coincidental time for that to happen... Halloween of all things!"  
Turning to look at the camera, he began to continue the video.

The glitched creature appeared many more times during the video, reaching for him and popping up in odd places. A couple of he times he had let his guard down and the monster had managed to make him say a couple of... mean... things to Gerald, the pumpkin. The sound of shuffling filled the air, Jack looked around  
'What the hell are you doing?' He thought 'How are you effecting...."  
"I swear to God i'm hearing something" He whispered out loud  
"That is fucking freaking me out"  
Getting up, he walked out of the room and towards the source of the sound, he could swear he saw something, staring at him through the shadows.  
"Maybe its just the neighbors i'm hearing" Jack stuttered, nervously  
"Sounds like something walking around or some stomping or banging. Christ"  
"Maybe i'm just paranoid because its Halloween" He smiled, attempting to calm himself

He picked the knife up and inspected it for a moment  
"Now!" Hissed a voice in his ear  
He dropped the pumpkin and stared into the camera, terror filled him as he realized he wasn't in control anymore  
"No!" He tried to yell "No please! Please help! I can't.... he's too...."  
Anti was in control now. He lifted the knife to Jacks throat and slit it in one swift movement, smiling all the while. Jacks body fell, limp onto the table. The monster, Anti, rose up and laughed into the camera, he was here now.  
"HELP ME!" Jack screamed, begging and pleading as the pain took a hold of him. Nobody came.  
"I don't want this..." He whispered "I don't want to do this" Nobody heard.  
Somebody heard. Somebody was listening. They didn't help though. They left him screaming in fear. Hate took a hold of him.

Anti laughed, he felt Jacks hate, and he reveled in it.  
"You... this body was weak!" He shrieked, brandishing the blade at the camera  
"You... all said my name! Kept me alive!" He murmured  
"I am here now! I am here now... Inside..." Anti forced the knife into the table he was talking to someone, someone behind the camera  
"You! Its all your fault..." He screamed at the other figure in the room "Too long!"  
The figure tried to speak.  
"Listen to me..." Anti continued "You all made this happen" He was talking to the camera again.  
The monstrous creature laughed as he heard Jack in his mind,  
"N-No I-Its not their fault" He whimpered  
"You all made this happen!" Anti said, feeding Jacks feelings of hate "You could have stopped me!"  
"Stop! Please!" Jack begged  
"But you just watched!" His eyes went black. He had almost total control.  
His eyes momentarily glitched back into Jacks blue ones  
"As this happened!" Jack sobbed  
Anti repeated what Jack had said into the camera.  
"Now he's GONE FOREVER!" 

The figure on the other side of the room began shaking violently, Anti watched as she covered her mouth and tears streaked down her face.  
He had done it now. She could not stop him. No one could.  
"Say goodbye" He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long but I really, really enjoyed writing it


	6. Tempting fate

Anti continued laughing as the person in the corner sunk to the floor, sobbing and holding her head.  
"Don't tell me you really thought you could save him? Your so much stupider than I had expected" He giggled  
The figure got up and stared into Anti's eyes, the light hit her face allowing him to see her properly. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he could see the tear tracks running down her face as she stepped closer.  
"We will save him!" She whispered, her voice was quiet but there was a sense of defiance in it  
'Who's that?" Jack thought  
"That doesn't matter!" Anti snapped looking at the girl, he suddenly smiled "She'll be dead soon anyway"  
He lept at her, bearing his fangs. She ducked out the way and pushed him back  
"Oh this will be fun!" The man laughed.  
He grabbed her and threw her into the wall, she turned just in time to stop herself from slamming into the wall. Sky gripped his hand and pulled him to her, then knocked him to the floor. Anti grinned at her revealing his blood stained fangs once more, he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up straight. Sky jumped at the sight of the damage she had done.  
"This is fun n'all but I gotta go" He smiled  
"No don't you d-"  
He was gone. She yelled out in frustration, Baby stepped out from her place in the shadows and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"There's still a chance for him" Baby whispered "But we must go now"

"Who was that?" Jack questioned again  
Anti laughed, louder than ever  
"You really wanna know?" He giggled "She's.... someone you know.... the one.. well one's that loves you most"  
"What do you mean one's?" The other man asked, hurriedly  
"She's..... a living manifestation of you 'fans' love of you" He spat in disgust then smiled suddenly  
"And the one who set me lose, the one who kept me alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters ultra short and more of a 'filler' sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven hours before the first chapter (Jack's pov)

 

"Where are you taking us?" Jack questioned   
"Somewhere fun" Grinned Anti  
There shadowy figure suddenly solidified and the sound of loud cars and busy people filled Jack's ears  
"We aren't even in Ireland anymore are we?" Jack sighed "Where are we?"  
"I forgot you've only been here a couple of times" Giggled Anti "Are you sure you don't recognise this place?"  
"Wait...." Started Jack "A-are we at Marks house?"  
"And the penny drops" The other voice laughed " and can you guess what we're doing here?"  
"No! Don't you dare hurt him! Or anyone!" Screamed Jack  
Anti just laughed and began walking towards the house in front of him.

The demon knocked on the door loudly and suddenly there ghastly features changed, Antis long fangs receded back into his mouth, his hair became a lighter shade and his eyes shifted to blue. Sounds of someone walking towards the door and unlocking it suddenly pierced the air, as the door slid open.  
"Jack?" Questioned the man at the door  
"Hey Mark" Anti sighed, imitating Jack's voice perfectly  
"Jack? What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled, yanking the door open fully  
"I.... I need to talk to you" The other man stuttered, dropping his head and staring at the floor.  
"Well... um.... come on in" He smiled eventually, and stepped back allowing him to enter.

 

 J͇̙̜̳̗̫̙̪̘̗͇̗͚̥͔́̒̉ͤ̆̈́͋̉̀̅̚̚a̲̘͙͍͎̯̫͚̝̯̩̣͂͋̍͌ͨ̅c̠̹̀̈́̓̿ͩͯ̎ͥ̽ͤ̽͋ͬ̾͑͆̽́̃̚ͅḵ͔̤̟̪̹̀̈ͫͤ̐͊̀͊͑͒̑ͨ̏ͧ̓ͨ̚ͅ walked slowly into the house and watched as Mark descended into the next room. He turned and closed the door gently, smirking to himself, then locked it tightly  
"No! Get out! Get out of my head! Stop!" The real Jack begged gripping his virtual hands to his head and dropping to the floor of his mind  
"I- I can control you! Leave him alone!" He panted trying to calm himself  
"Oh Jackaboy...." Chanted Anti in his true voice  
"We are going to have so much fun..."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short, but it is setting up for something. Something big will happen soon I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I hope you like it. Its based of my own views on Anti if you don't like it i'm sorry its just how I think of him.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters other than Sky


End file.
